Las Noches Love
by Okibichan
Summary: Ichigo is captured and taken to Hueco Mundo for the purpose of 'entertaining' the Espada and all sorts of dirty and lovely things ensue. GrimmIchi, GinIchi and Espada x Ichi yum.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome, Ichigo

_Hi! This is my first fic, so be gentle. However, i would really love to hear your reviews - and please, do be honest, i want to improve :)_

_Later chapters do get pretty sexual, so be aware of that! Also, it's yaoi._

_What else do i need to say? Enjoy, i guess :D_

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke slowly. He was groggy and dizzy, and felt… Wet. As he opened his eyes it became apparent that he was lying in what seemed to be a bath. He lay still, allowing the warm water to lap at him as he wondered what the hell was going on.<p>

"Awake at last?" A man's voice said.

Ichigo jumped, and struggled into a sitting position. What stupid situation was he in?

"Don't worry." The man said quietly. He looked unhappy about something, and did not once look at Ichigo. There was a hollow hole in his neck, but Ichigo hardly even noticed this in his current state. "Put these on and then come outside." Ichigo stared after him as he left the room. He recognised the clothes the man was wearing, as though he'd seen them on someone else. If only he wasn't so groggy, he'd remember where that white outfit was from.

Ichigo forced himself out of the bath tub, feeling nauseous as he did. After sitting down for a while, he continued with the arduous task of dressing. The clothes that had been left for him were the same as the man's, white with black edging. The shirt did not do up and was rather short, so Ichigo's whole toned torso was exposed. He left the room, head still pumping and eyes hardly able to focus. The man was waiting outside. He peered into Ichigo's dazed eyes with concern, his brow creasing endearingly. Then, sighing, he took Ichigo's arm and began to lead him down the empty white corridors. Ichigo stared up at the huge ceiling, which seemed as far away as the sky. It was a long walk, and Ichigo's mind was unscrambling. Things were becoming sharper, and he was beginning to make sense of his thoughts. Suddenly his fear kicked in at the strange situation, which was clearly not a good one. His eyes darted to the man, panicked. It was then that he remembered the outfit. Before he had time to even think about escaping him, he was pushed gently into a room.

"Ah, there you are Starrk. You took your time. How is he?" A man's voice rang in Ichigo's eyes. He sounded amused.

"Sorry, Aizen-sama."

_Aizen-sama? _Ichigo stared at the long table, the only feature in the room. He felt a deathly sickness when his eyes fell upon Grimmjow, sat at the table with 11 others.

"No!" He shouted. He reached for Zangetsu, hands clutching at the air where he should be, feeling completely pathetic without him. It was hopeless. They were going to kill him.

Aizen stood up. "Welcome, Ichigo. We're so glad you've come to stay with us." He watched, a smile playing at his lips as he watched Ichigo's desperate expression.

"What is this? What are you going to do to me, you bastards!" He yelled, trying to replace his fear with anger. He knew it was futile. Without Zangetsu, he was completely at the mercy of the Espada.

Starrk sighed deeply and went to sit down at the table. Ichigo turned to try and force the door, but it was gone. He banged against the wall, driven into madness by fear of the table behind him.

"Stop that, won't cha?" A hand turned Ichigo round, so that he was nose to nose with the creepy, silver haired Gin. He stared at his slits of eyes, momentarily forgetting his fear as he wondered if Gin could actually see him through them.

"Are you feeling calmer now, Ichigo? Please, have a seat." Aizen eyes twinkled amusedly as Gin steered Ichigo to a large white chair on a sort of stage beside the table.

Ichigo had a chance to look around as he became calmer. There was no point in going mad right now. Starrk had the same unhappy expression set upon his face, his brow still creased with concern. Grimmjow was grinning at him maliciously. He noticed the two Espada that had come to the world of the living and almost killed Chad, Ulquiorra and Yammy. Tousen was seated on Aizen's right hand side. The rest he did not know. Aizen must have seen him looking at the unfamiliar faces for he said "They will introduce themselves to you later. For now I must explain to them why you are here."

He stood, smirking, and his eyes sparkling at the situation. "As you know, my Espada, this is the substitute Shinigami. He is here entirely for your pleasure. From now on, Ichi-kun," He turned to smile sweetly at Ichigo, "You are our play thing."


	2. Chapter 2: Plaything?

_I was going to wait to upload this one for a while, but i thought i might as well let you see it now :) Again, i'd love to hear your reviews. _

_Warning: Yaoi. _

_Pairings; Ichigo x Yammy, Ichigo x Gin_

* * *

><p>Ichigo's head was being pressed brutally into the floor, but the pain was nothing to how his backside was feeling. Yammy was thrusting into him, stretching and ripping him without a care, and beating him as he went. Yells of protest had long ago turned into screams of pain. Ichigo was feeling more pain with every thrust, and his hate of the Espada and anger at being caught and treated like this stopped him feeling even the slightest pleasure at Yammy's forceful entry. Eventually Yammy finished with him and pulled out, covering Ichigo in cum. He then lifted his face from the floor and punched him hard before leaving.<p>

Ichigo lay face down and naked in the blood and cum, tears stinging in his eyes. He felt sick at himself for letting this happen. Lost in anger, he didn't even hear anyone enter his room.

"Aww, Ichi! Did Yammy treat ya badly? Isn' this a poor sight." Gin crouched beside Ichigo and turned his head towards him, happy to find him this way. "Yer all bruised and broken, Ichi. Should I 'ave a word with Yammy for ya?" Gin brushed his fingers lightly down Ichigo's tanned back, watching as he shivered under the touch. "We should get ya all cleaned up…" Gin whispered absent-mindedly. Gin half helped, half lifted Ichigo off the floor, then began to clean the blood off his face, following the cloth with light kisses. After cleaning his torso, Gin reached back up to Ichigo's face and kissed his deeply. Ichigo returned the kiss passionately, which made Gin chuckle.

"Still up fer it, hm, Ichi-chan?" Then he reached down and started rubbing Ichigo's cock, causing a heart-breaking gasp to come from the boy. "Suck me, Ichi-chan."

Ichigo moved his mouth quickly on Gin's cock, orange head bobbing up and down, almost pushing Gin over the edge. Gin began to pant in pleasure, entwining his fingers with Ichigo's and watching as orange hair fell across his eyes, leaving him looking like a beautiful lost puppy.

"Oh, Ichi-chan…" Gin gasped, trying to hold himself from climaxing. He pushed Ichigo away with his long, graceful fingers, watching happily as the young boy tumbled on to the floor. Ichigo raised his brown eyes to meet Gin's, with the most adorable expression Gin had ever seen.

"Don' look at me like that, Ichi-chan, or I'm 'fraid I might fall in love with ya." And then he swooped down on the boy for another kiss, feeling the soft skin and watching the astonished eyes. Gin pulled Ichigo's legs apart gently. "Yammy's left ya awful ready fer me." Gin smiled at the anger that crossed Ichigo's face then. "Yer so cute, Ichi-chan." He chuckled, and then he began to thrust into Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped deeply at the pleasure he was feeling. Gin was so different to Yammy. He had to admit he had always found the tall, skinny man pretty sexy, and he couldn't help but enjoy it as he watched the silver haired man pumping into him, creepy smile wiped off his face for once.

"Gin-dono…" Gasped Ichigo through his moans of pleasure. "Gin-dono I'm going to…"

A smile crept on to Gin's face as he looked upon the beautiful, sculpted teen. He bent in close and whispered in Ichigo's ear "No problem, Ichi-chan. Shall we come together?"

The sensuous whisper pushed Ichigo over the edge and he cried "Yes!" as he came all over his muscled belly. Gin quickly followed suit, and then let him lean frame drape over Ichigo. Ichigo lay under the man, gasping and panting, only wishing he could be as composed and sophisticated as Gin was right now.

"Oh, poor Ichi-chan." Gin kissed his cheek gently, and stroked his chest adoringly. "Yer beat, ain't ya Ichi? 'Spose we better get ya off to bed." Gin rose slowly to his feet and pulled his robe back around him. Ichigo watched him in amazement, astonished at how elegant and beautiful he was.

Gin looked down on Ichigo as he pulled his robe around him and was shocked at the boy's exquisite looks. Ichigo looked marvellous as he lay on the ground, tired eyes roaming Gin's body, and tanned body splayed, completely unguarded, across the floor. Gin crouched beside the boy and put his hand on his cheek. He lent in towards Ichigo's lips, and was met halfway. Gin placed a hand behind the orange head to stop the poor boy from collapsing, and kissed him deeply, enjoying the sounds Ichigo made at every breath. After a while, Ichigo's lips stopped responding to his kisses and Gin pulled away to find a sleeping Ichigo in his arms. He chuckled at the boy's half-open mouth and the way his brow had completely smoothed itself out. He tenderly kissed his head, and then lifted the boy up on to the large white bed. As Gin gazed down upon Ichigo, the redhead's eyes slowly opened.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Gin's eyes, open and a shocking colour of sky blue, looking upon him. They were the most alluring eyes he had ever seen, and they knocked the breath out of him. Ichigo felt a sadness as Gin's eyes returned to their ordinary slit-like appearance, masking the charming blue once more. Then, without a word, Gin swept out of the room, robe billowing gracefully around him as he went. Ichigo couldn't help but stare after the man.


	3. Chapter 3: Granz

_Hello again! I know i'm uploading these chapters quickly, but i want to know what everyone thinks of them :D As i said before, i'd love to hear from everyone! And i know the chapters are short, but i personally prefer reading short fics, so that's the way i write them, too :)_

_Warnings: Yaoi, bondage (not hardcore, but there), Ichigo x Ilforte, language. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been peacefully sleeping, dreams riddled with people with sky blue eyes or silver hair, when he was awoken suddenly by being jerked off his bed. Straps tightened quickly around his wrists and ankles, and he was now suspended above his bed by these straps<p>

"What the fuck!" Ichigo yelled. "What is this?" He began struggling against the straps, but it only caused more straps to form themselves on him. His thighs, waist and neck now also had straps.

"Stop that incessant struggling, would you? How unbecoming. I can make that neck strap tighten, you know." A voice spoke out of the darkness.

Ichigo froze at the threat. He would rather _not _die in such a ridiculous manner as this one. As Ichigo swung slowly above the bed, he tried to work out who it could be hidden in the darkness. Surely no one he had met yet, since he did not recognise the voice.

He was saved the trouble of working it out by a sharp clap which triggered thousands of candles to explode into light. There, now illuminated eerily by the candlelight, was the pink haired Espada. He was leering at Ichigo with a look that could only be interpreted as hungry. As a long, purple tongue protruded from the Espada's mouth and dragged along his lips, Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if this crazed man was actually going to eat him.

"I see you sleep naked, Kurosaki." Commented the Espada, a wide smile spread across his face.

Ichigo blushed deeply, only then remembering his nakedness. He tried to shift so as to hide himself, but the straps would not allow him to move his legs together.

"No one gave me any pyjamas…" Ichigo mumbled.

The pink Espada gave a wild laugh at this point, shrill and piercing. It very much sounded like the laugh of a mad-man. He strolled towards the slowly spinning Ichigo, and pushed him so he was rocking from side to side. "My name is Szayel Apporo Granz. This is my brother, Ilforte." Another man stepped out of the shadows. He had long, blonde hair and was strangely attractive.

"Pleasure." He said, and made a small bow towards Ichigo. He had a similar gracefulness to Gin which enchanted Ichigo slightly.

"Shut up!" Screamed Szayel, lashing out wildly at his brother and knocking him across the room.

"HEY!" Yelled Ichigo "What are you doing?"

Szayel turned and looked at him incredulously. After a moment, he let out another maniacal laugh, throwing his head back in mirth. "Foolish boy." He cried. "I'll punish you for that one. ILFORTE!"

The blonde arrancar quickly returned to his brother's side at the call.

"Do what you do best, you useless piece of trash."

Ilforte nodded and moved over towards Ichigo. He then began to stroke and caress his cock, quickly bringing it to hardness.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Stammered Ichigo. "Get off me!"

A thick black strap smoothly moved along Ichigo's jaw and sealed his mouth. He tried to yell against it, but it was so tight his lips would not even move.

Ilforte suddenly took Ichigo's member in his mouth, distracting him from the gag. He inwardly groaned in pleasure as the blonde expertly teased and played with him.

This was what Szayel had been waiting for. He watched as the sleek form of his brother stimulated the sculpted boy until his back was arching wonderfully, creating a strange, artistic image in front of his eyes. The boy, wrapped in gags and bindings, was shaking and writhing, becoming a perfectly strange sight that was all so erotic and arousing. Szayel began to pump his own cock as he watched Ilforte's head bob on the exquisite young boy.

Ichigo's couldn't keep going for much longer. The blonde was giving no signs that he was going to stop, and it was becoming hard not to come. He felt his body arch hugely and his legs twisted around the arrancar's head as he came in his mouth. At the same time, he heard a moan from where Szayel was. For the first time he became aware of anything other than Ilforte's mouth, and watched in disgust as Szayel came on the floor. As Ilforte turned to leave the room, Ichigo noticed he didn't even have a hard-on. He wondered what kind of things the poor guy was forced to do by his sick brother. Ichigo was snapped out of his reverie as his suspending bindings snapped and he fell sharply back to his bed. Szayel then left the room after his brother, saying nothing.

Ichigo had to admit, it was quite a lot of fun being here.


	4. Chapter 4: A Mission for You, Ichi

_'Lo. If your here 'cause you like my story, thanks :) Let me know, i love reviews! Constructive criticism wanted. _

_A short one again, but that's how i like 'em. Sorry if you don't! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Gin sat at the huge long table, tapping his long fingers as he waited impatiently for Aizen to begin his announcement.<p>

"Aizen-sama, can we not begin?" Asked Tousen tentatively. They had been waiting for at least 15 minutes.

"We're awaiting somebody." Smiled Aizen pleasantly. "It would not do to begin without him."

The table had fallen back into bored silence when Ichigo burst through the large doors. Gin smiled at his appearance. He looked flustered and worried, his eyes were big and round, and innocence was spread across his features. Underneath the endearing face, Ichigo's muscled torso was completely on view from the short top he had been given. That boy was quite an incredible sight to behold.

"Sorry, Aizen-dono, I got lost."

"It's no trouble, Ichi-kun. Please, sit next to Gin."

Gin saw Ichigo's eyes widen a little as this was said and couldn't help but chuckle quietly. The teen really made Gin lose a hold on himself. Ichigo gave Gin a worried and badly concealed smile as he seated himself, again forcing a small chuckle out of Gin. What on earth was wrong with him?

"Wonderful." Aizen said calmly, amusement in his voice. "Now, we have a small mission that must be completed. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, you shall be going to Karakura Town to test the powers of a few Shinigami's that have been placed there. Eliminate them if you wish. A Captain, and more of Captain class too, so I'm sending Ichigo with you to help."

"Your fucking kidding me!" Yelled both Ichigo and Grimmjow at the same time.

"I'm not taking that idiot." Growled Grimmjow angrily.

"And I'm not eliminating _anybody._" Bellowed Ichigo. "And neither are Grimmjow and Ulquiorra!" Ichigo was now on his feet, eyebrows knitted together and face contorted with anger.

"Ichi, si' down." Muttered Gin quickly. He tugged on his shirt, trying to get him back into his seat.

"NO!" Roared Ichigo. "There's no fucking way I'm just gonna let them go off and kill my friends!"

"Stop." Said Aizen coldly. There was no smile on his face now, not even a mocking one. "Ichigo, you _will_ go with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. I don't care if you don't kill anyone, but you will not get in the way of the others killing them. Also, you will not tell them, or give away to them that you have been captured. You will tell them that you have joined the Espada. You will become a traitor to them. If they are even _suspicious_ that you have not betrayed them, then I will slaughter them all. Your family, Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Kuchiki, Abarai. All of them. Understood?"

Ichigo stood, staring at Aizen for a while. There was an intense sadness in his eyes. "Understood." He said quietly and sat down, jaw tight and teeth clenched. Gin watched his eyes with a troubled heart. He did not like to see Ichigo looking like this.

"Gonna cry, idiot?" Sniggered Grimmjow cruelly, lounging back in his chair and watching Ichigo.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Yelled Ichigo, once again jumping to his feet.

"Grimmjow…" Sighed Starrk, head flopping into his hand.

Aizen raised a finger, and the whole room fell silent. "Gin, escort Ichi-kun to his room so we don't lose him on the way." He smiled kindly at Ichigo. "And then be back here in half an hour, Ichi-kun."

Gin rose from his seat and moved towards the door, looking behind to make sure Ichigo was following. The boy followed behind him throughout the long walk, with the same despairing expression on his face. He looked pathetic.

As soon as they were inside Ichigo's room, Gin pushed the redhead against the wall and pressed his lips against Ichigo's gently. Ichigo's surprised eyes came out again, widening in shock. Gin smiled. He thought that shocked was definitely his favourite of Ichigo's expressions. However, the shock quickly subsided back into sadness. Gin could hardly bear to look at these eyes. "Ichi-chan…" He cupped the boy's chin in his hands, and forced Ichigo to look up at him. "Please don't be sad."

Ichigo smiled slightly and said "Thank you, Gin." Then he kissed him softly and went out the door. Gin stared at the doorway, then sighed deeply. That boy really was something.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll save ya

_I know these uploads are coming thick and fast, but i'd like to get everything I've written seen as soon as possible :) Reviews, reviews, i love reviews!_

_And don't worry, sex is coming back, just not in this chap :) And again, sorry for the shortness. Still, hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I'll save ya.<p>

Ulquiorra created a Garganta, which he and Grimmjow stepped through.

"Good luck, Ichi-kun. Have fun." Aizen smiled mockingly at the boy. Ichigo gave one last look of hate before following into the Garganta.

Grimmjow stood waiting for Ichigo, arms crossed. "Could ya hurry the fuck up, ya pathetic lump a shit? And keep up your fucking act alright, or I'll fucking kill ya on the spot, and all your weedy little friends."

"Let's go then, idiot." Retorted Ichigo, too weary to bother insulting him back properly.

Grimmjow scanned the sky above Karakura Town. "Where the fuck are the Shinigami, then?"

"They're coming, Grimmjow. Do you have no sense of spiritual pressure at all?" Hissed Ulquiorra.

"Shut the fuck up, emo!"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and turned to Ichigo, who was staring across the sky with a worried expression.

"Take that look off your face Kurosaki, you have an act to keep up."

Ichigo hated that stone cold bastard. Sure, acting would be easy to an emotionless prick like him. If he didn't let Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fight his friends Aizen was going to kill them and his family, and if he didn't put on a good enough act, they might be suspicious and try to come and help him in Hueco Mundo. He couldn't have that, so he really had no choice. Ichigo sighed deeply, then took his space at Grimmjow's back, copying his cocky stance and expression. He had decided it would be easiest to just try and act like Grimmjow, not much acting needed there, just a big head and no rationality.

The group of 9 Shinigami ground to a halt in front of 3 Espada. Rukia peered at the third one, but he was leaning casually against Grimmjow's back and couldn't be seen. She was worried about Ichigo, and was wondering if these Espada were here concerning him. Had they killed him?

Hitsugaya stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

Grimmjow laughed loudly. "We have a little surprise for you. New recruit, I suppose."

Ichigo took one last deep breath, then plastered a cocky grin across his face and spun round and leant on Grimmjow's shoulder in an attempt to look at ease.

"Yo." He said, keeping up his grin.

"ICHIGO!" Screamed Rukia, covering the others' gasps. She leapt forward, confused.

"Ichigo, what the hell happened?" Cried Renji.

Rukia's face fell as she watched Ichigo laugh loudly, a laugh similar and as awful as Grimmjow's.

"I left, that's what happened."

Rukia's eyes were sparkling with tears. Ichigo hadn't been captured, he was a traitor. She scanned his eyes for something to show her he was being forced to say this, but there was nothing. All that stood before her was an Espada, sickeningly pleased with himself.

"YOU IDIOT! You damn bastard, Ichigo!" Rukia pulled out her Zanpakuto and charged towards him furiously.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Rukia charged at him. Aizen hadn't given him back Zangetsu, he couldn't defend himself. Grimmjow laughed and turned the other way, making it clear he wasn't going to help Ichigo. Ulquiorra was already fighting with Toushiro, Renji, Uryuu and Chad, so no help there. Oh well. He didn't really mind dying. At least then he could show his friends he was still with the Shinigami.

Ichigo raised his eyes to meet Rukia's, and noticed where her gaze had fallen. Grimmjow's back.

"GRIMMJOW!" Yelled Ichigo, and launched himself in front of Rukia. He saw her eyes widen as her Zanpakuto flew through his chest, going straight through and coming out the other side. She screamed a heart-breaking scream and pulled it out, yelling his name. Ichigo felt arms catch him as he fell, and Rukia's screaming becoming more distant. Grimmjow's voice telling her to fuck off. Then Ulquiorra's voice, and Ichigo blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Gratitude

_Another chapter for you, mainly featuring Ichigo x Grimmjow. I've always loved them together :)_

_I'm still on a hunt for reviews, so please do let me know what you think - it'll be really appreciated. Warning: Yaoi! Enjoy, Tilly._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Gratitude<p>

Gin stared sadly at the boy's weak form. Why would he almost kill himself to save Grimmjow, of all people? As he watched, Ichigo began to stir. Eyes flickered open, revealing the brown eyes Gin loved so much.

"Mornin'." Gin smiled. "How're ya feelin'?"

Ichigo struggled to pull himself into sitting, but failed, flopping back on to the bed uselessly. "Great."

Gin chuckled and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm glad yer okay, Ichi-chan." Then he left the room quietly, marveling at boy's beauty as he went.

Ichigo's bedroom door banged open, jerking him into consciousness. "-The fuck?"

Grimmjow stood at the door, looking pissed. "Sorry."

"'Sup Grimm?" Asked Ichigo, dropping back on to his pillow.

"I… Jus' wanted to say thanks. Y'know, for savin' me." The blue Espada stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly. "By the way, why did ya?"

"Why did I save you?" Repeated Ichigo thoughtfully. "Guess you're just too cute to die." He flashed Grimmjow a charming grin.

Honestly, he had no idea why he'd saved Grimmjow. It all went so fast, he'd just mindlessly tried to protect his comrade.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Cute, am I?"

Suddenly, the Espada moved in and crushed his lips against Ichigo's.

"I was kidding, you blue frea-!" But Grimmjow stopped his speech with a deep kiss, forcing Ichigo's lips apart for his tongue.

Ichigo relaxed and let Grimmjow's warm tongue delve into his mouth, letting a small moan escape him as he did. He placed his hand in the blue locks, pulling Grimmjow's face closer to his own. Grimmjow pulled off his shirt, then proceeded to rip Ichigo's off too. Ichigo ran his fingers over Grimmjow's torso, then began to suck his nipples, causing the Espada to let out a low groan.

Ichigo was pushed backwards and Grimmjow straddled him, and reached down to massage his cock through the thin white material.

"Grimm…" Gasped Ichigo, arching slightly at the touch. Both of them struggled to take off their trousers as quick as they could, then launched back on to each other. Ichigo managed to get on top this time, and licked down between the Espada's muscles until reaching his goal. There, he started to bob up and down, sucking and licking passionately. Grimmjow threw his head back in pleasure, letting out a low growl as he did. "Aaah, Ichigo…"

The redhead grinned at the use of his first name, and sucked all the harder to thank Grimmjow for using it. Panting sexily, the Espada sat up and turned Ichigo around. A whispered "Prepare yourself." was the only warning Ichigo got before Grimmjow buried his cock into Ichigo, both of them moaning as he did. Ichigo laid his head back on Grimmjow's shoulder, and the Espada lifted him up and down on his lap, thrusting deep inside Ichigo. Grimmjow turned his head to kiss the boy furiously. After a while Grimmjow's thrusting slowed to a grind, and he took a hand to Ichigo's cock, rubbing and massaging, then moving on to pumping. Both were panting and groaning, and these noises pushed the other over the edge. Together the Espada and the boy came, then collapsed beside each other gasping and revelling in their amazing sex.

As Ichigo lay beside the older man, he couldn't help but wonder how he had come to enjoy this. He had felt such complete _devastation _when he first found out where he was, and now he was the whore of Las Noches and loving every bit of it.

_Flashback._

_"From now on, Ichi-kun, you are our play thing."_

_Ichigo stared up at the brunette man, who was smiling as casually as if he was doing nothing more than inviting Ichigo to tea. The man's meaning of 'play thing' was clear in his expression, and the sparkling amusement in his brown eyes. It was one thing to be killed or tortured, but this? They were going to defile and humiliate him until he was broken, _then _they would kill him. Ichigo had never felt as helpless as he did at this moment, staring into Aizen's unreadable eyes. It was pathetic. Since becoming a Shinigami, Ichigo had expected nothing less than a heroic death that involved him and the strongest opponent Soul Society had ever seen killing each other and being worshiped forever after this. But no. No, he was going to die after being captured and fucked in the ass repeatedly._

_Surrounding Espada grinned and chuckled maliciously at Aizen's motives, eyeing up Ichigo suggestively. Only 4 ignored the readhead; Starrk, Ulquiorra, Halibel, and much to Ichigo's annoyance, Grimmjow. Ichigo wasn't sure why, but the blue Espada's indifference at the declaration was a real slap in the face._

_If Grimmjow had found Ichigo cute before, it was nothing to how he looked now. The boy was sat across the table from him, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. Strands of orange hair fell across those cinnamon coloured eyes, and the whole ensemble was placed on top of a perfectly sculpted body. _

_Grimmjow did his very best to seem unfazed by the announcement, but his heart was racing in his chest as thoughts of the body ran through his mind. Quickly, he lent his cheek on his hand and pushed a familiar scowl on his face, making it very clear he was bored and didn't care. He could barely look at the boy without feeling elated and excited. _

_"Starrk, if you would kindly return Ichi-kun to him room?"_

_Grimmjow was dragged from his thoughts by Aizen's voice, and watched as Ichigo was helped from his seat and led out the room by Starrk. He continued to look like a bunny in headlights, and his cute eyes seemed to be growing wider if anything. Grimmjow inwardly sighed with relief as the boy left, wondering how on earth he'd managed to develop a crush on a little orange brat._


	7. Chapter 7: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while, but here we are! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"_Renji, wait!" The orange haired boy screamed, running onto the street after a half dressed red head who was sprinting away, pulling on a shirt as he went. _

"_RENJI!" _

_The red head turned around to face the orange boy. "Stay away from me, fag!" And then he turned the corner. _

_Brown eyes widened, tears filling them. The shirtless boy stood in the street for a while, eyes burning and choking back his tears, before returning to his house. On auto-pilot Ichigo took a shower, brushed his teeth and changed into sweats. He rang his sisters, who were away at their Grandmother's with Isshin. After saying goodnight to Yuzu and Karin, the boy climbed into his bed._

_Then feelings began to creep up. Ichigo had never felt like this before. His heart felt like it was about rip into a million pieces, and he could hardly breathe anymore. The orange boy turned around and placed his face in the pillow, where he let out a soul piercing scream. His body arched against the bed and he wailed into the feathers. Eventually the screams sub-sided and the boy curled into a ball, head on his knees and tears streaming down his face._

_*Flashback within a flashback… what?*_

"_Move it, you oaf." Said Rukia, shoving the red head onto the sofa beside them, where he landed on top of an orange haired boy. _

"_Ah! Renji, gerroff!" Came a cry from beneath the red's muscled body. He lifted himself up on his arms and grinned at the face that lay below him. "Sorry Ich!" He laughed, and rolled on to the floor. Ichigo smiled, eyes following the body of the man that he loved as he flopped down beside Chad and Ishida playing video games, and promptly causing a ruckus, as he always did._

"_See something you like, Ichigo?" Giggled Rukia in the orange boy's ear. He jumped, tearing his eyes away from Renji. "Huuh? What, no!" He stammered, a blush spreading across his face. _

"_Oh, Ichigo." Sighed the girl, rolling her eyes. "I know. I see the way you look at him. Your my best friend!" _

"_Please Rukia, don't tell anyone!" Large brown eyes begged his friend's trust._

_Her small frame flung itself on the orange boy, arms wrapped around his neck. "Aaaaw you're so adorable when you make that face Ichigo! Of course I won't tell." She laughed as she pulled away to kneel beside him, a large smile spreading across her face. "Now let's get you the guy!" She leapt off the sofa and bounded towards Renji._

"_Wait, Rukia!" Cried Ichigo vainly, struggling up to follow her._

"_Okaaay, everyone! Time to go home! Orihime, can I stay at yours? Thanks! Ishida, Chad, let's go, go, go! Bye Ichigo! See ya, Renji!" Everyone was so shocked they didn't even have time to protest before they were outside and the door had been slammed behind them. Ichigo couldn't help but admire the girl's efficiency._

"_Where are you going?" Called Renji from the kitchen, replying to Rukia's goodbye. He waltzed out holding a newly opened beer and large bowl of popcorn. "Hey, where'd everyone go?"_

_Ichigo laughed at the pissed off look that spread across Renji's face, somehow it made him look even cuter. "Well, I'm watching this film, so you're gonna have to put up with me for a while longer." The red head said defiantly, throwing himself back on to the sofa. "Popcorn?" He grinned, holding the bowl out to Ichigo. The orange smiled happily, saying nothing more than "Kay." and seating himself beside the red head. Renji continued to drink throughout the film, and was pretty plastered by about half way through. "These fricken'… tiny guys are damn stOOpid! They shoulda stayed wiv… Wiv tha blonde man, wiv the pointy ears! Legging Lass!" Ichigo was pissing himself at Renji's commentary throughout 'Lord of the Rings'. He was having so much fun just hanging out with the beautiful goof. Ichigo was wrenched from his reverie by two big arms wrapping around his middle and pulling him, making him crash to the ground. "OW!" He yelled as a large frame landed on top of him, but he couldn't help but smile at his luck of having Renji on top of him twice in one night._

"_What the hell are you doing, idiot?" Ichigo laughed, pushing Renji in an attempt to get his big body off him. _

"_Sorry Ichigo!" Renji slurred, pulling himself off the orange boy. The red head stared into the boy's toffee eyes for a moment, then chuckled. "You're real cute y'know Ichi." _

"_Huh?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, excited by Renji's words. "What do you mean?"_

"_What I said, idiot. You're cute." Renji poked the orange boy's nose, giggling drunkenly._

_Ichigo stared at Renji, head cocked, deciding whether to make a move or not. Then, making his decision, he pounced upon the red head, kissing him forcefully. After a shocked second, Renji's tightened lips loosened and opened, allowing Ichigo's tongue in, but after a moment of fighting it was forced back out, and Renji's tongue entered Ichigo's mouth instead, always dominant. The passion and excitement Ichigo felt was something more then he'd ever felt before, and he began fumbling with the red head's shirt buttons, pulling them apart with difficulty as he tried to remain focused on the kiss._

_Ichigo's elation soared as he felt Renji begin to fumble with his own shirt buttons, trying with similar difficulty to force them away from the orange's chest. The tips of Ichigo's fingers tingled as he traced them along the red head's torso, running along his rippling muscles. He pulled away from the long kiss to re-focus his attention on Renji's nipples, pulling a sexy moan from the red's throat. Ichigo's adventurous fingers again moved ahead of him, reaching down to begin unzipping Renji's pants. Then, as suddenly as the whole thing had begun, Renji flipped out, throwing Ichigo across the room as he leapt up. The red head zipped his pants up and grabbed his shirt. "Shit. Shit!" He muttered, rushing towards the door. _

"_No, Renji, hang on!" Cried Ichigo, pulling himself off the floor and forgetting the pain in his head in his haste to catch his love. _

"_Renji, wait!" The orange haired boy screamed, running onto the street after a half dressed red head who was sprinting away, pulling on a shirt as he went. _

Ichigo lay beside Grimmjow, sighing sadly at the memory. It had been that night that Ichigo had been stolen away to Las Noches, which only reinforced that he was traitor in his friend's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if Renji felt bad. He hoped he did. It was all his fault anyway, he wouldn't have been so vulnerable to attack that night if it hadn't been for the stupid red head.

Hands ran up his back, making his jump. "Why so tense?" A voice whispered seductively in the orange's ear. Ichigo felt himself melt, and relaxed his shoulders, allowing himself to sink into Grimmjow's embrace. "Nothing." Replied Ichigo, closing his eyes contentedly. "I'm happy."

The man laughed, squeezing Ichigo tightly. "Hey, you're not fallin' in love with me are ya?"

The boy didn't bat an eyelid at the question, but simply replied "Probably."

Grimmjow's bright blue eyes widened, which didn't happen much. He looked at the orange haired boy lying in his arms and the eyes softened again. He lay down lazily, curving himself to fit around the boy. Then, he smiled, and said quietly, "Good."

* * *

><p>Quick note: Sorry about the Harry Potter quote, I couldn't help myself XD (If you missed it, it's when Rukia says to Ichigo "I know. I see the way you look at him. Your my best friend." I'm sorry! xP<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Post BreakUp Sex

_Hi. I know I haven't updated in a while, but hopefully i'll start again now. I know this is a bit of a short one, but hey. Hope you enjoy anyhow! And thanks for all the faves i've been getting, it's lovely :) Tilly x_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lying on Grimmjow's lap, shaking with laughter. The blue haired man was grinning, looking down on the boy with soft eyes. After a while, Ichigo's laughter subsided, and he let out a long sigh. Long fingers stroked orange hair out of his eyes, and bright blue eyes frowned with concern at him. Ichigo sat up and smiled sadly, placing his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.<p>

"I… feel bad. I've abandoned my friends, my family. They did so much for me, and this is how I repay them…"

The older man stiffened slightly, he wasn't good with things like this. "Um… Sorry." was all he could manage in reply. Cyan eyes turned away from brown, searching awkwardly for something to occupy his attention.

He started as a small kiss was planted on his cheek. He turned his blue head to look into wide, brown eyes, staring up at his in all manners of cute. Grimmjow's heart ached as he looked at Ichigo, and frustration coursed through his body. What the hell? Why was he just sitting with some complaining kid and enjoying it? This had to stop.

"You're such a pussy, Kurosaki." Grimmjow let his old attitude seep into his words, corners of his mouth rising as he remembered how good it felt to be nasty. Ichigo's face fell and he stared at Grimmjow, hurt. "Wha… Grimm?" He said as the man pushed him away, harder than necessary, and headed for the bathroom.

Ichigo received a slammed door in reply.

The boy sat on the bed, slightly shell-shocked and wondering what he'd done wrong. Grimmjow had been so lovely, and then suddenly so brutal. Sadly, he got dressed and left in search of the elegant silver-haired fox.

* * *

><p>"Ichi-chan? You okay?" Gin rose from his desk as a miserable boy trudged in, orange hair falling over his eyes. Sky blue eyes widened in surprise as the boy flopped into his arms, "…Ichi?"<p>

"Sorry," murmured the boy into Gin's chest. Elegant fingers stroked the vibrant hair, holding him close.

"It's okay," whispered the fox in return, sadness displayed in his soft eyes.

Suddenly Ichigo's head snapped up to kiss Gin aggressively. After a moment of surprise, the silver haired man sank into the kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at how Ichigo was taking control. Still, there was no way he was going to be the uke. With this in mind, Gin pushed the boy down onto his bed, forcing Ichigo's tongue out of his mouth and taking control. The orangette was passionate and violent, fighting to get him and Gin out of their clothes as quick as he could. Before Gin had a chance to do anything, Ichigo was on top of him, ragged gasps quickly turning into screams as he began to move harder and faster.

"Ichi, calm down!" cried Gin, but Ichigo continued to bounce up and down, orange locks falling and sticking to his shiny face. Tears were trickling down the boy's face, creating an altogether awful image.

Gin finally snapped as the orangette impaled himself on his member, screaming with pain as he did. He flipped the boy round with incredible speed and pulled out, leaving Ichigo staring up at the elegant man with wide eyes.

"…Gin." he gasped, and curled into a ball to begin sobbing.

"Oh Ichi-chan… what happen'd?"

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by 'Post Break-Up Sex' - The Vaccines.<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Sadism is Fun

_Hi everyone! It's been a long time. Firstly, thanks for all the faves I've been getting. I'm glad you all like it enough to fave it, however I **do** need a little more input from you. Tell me what you think, and what you'd like to see next! I'd really like to know what everybody is thinking. Anyway, onwards!_

_**Be careful with this chap. It's got rape, and some pretty serious sadism. Could even be deemed disturbing to the slightly weak of heart.**_

_Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Love Tilly x_

_Apologies about the re-upload! I saw a few hideous grammatical mistakes and my conscience wouldn't allow me to forget them. Hopefully I've got them all now O.o _

* * *

><p>"…Starrk?"<p>

The brunette man stirred from his doze to look over to the quiet voice at the door. There, Ichigo Kurosaki hovered awkwardly, giving Starrk a hopeful look. Slowly, Starrk sat up, wondering why the orangette was here.

"Umm… Hi," Starrk groaned, pushing hair out of his eyes, "…What's up?"

Ichigo came into the room timidly, and sat down next to the man, pulling his legs up to rest his chin on his knees.

"I was just… I…"

Starrk stared in alarm as the boy's voice began to crack and tears spilled out his eyes. The man sat watching uncomfortably, hoping desperately that someone would come and save him. Where was Lilynette when you needed her?

Before long, Ichigo was completely sobbing, his whole body shaking with the force of his tears – much to Starrk's dismay. Sobs turned into something resembling a howl, at first of sadness, but it turned into something much more malicious. Wavy hair was pushed frantically out of eyes in order to clarify the image that was appearing from Ichigo. A white haired, skinned and dressed copy of Ichigo stepped slowly out of the brighter version's body. The eyes were bright yellow and, paired with the face-tearing grin, gave an impression of madness. Starrk sighed and shut his eyes slowly. It was too early for this.

The man's quiet moment of annoyance was interrupted by a leap of Ichigo's copy, which had now fully emerged from the boy, leaving the boy collapsed on the floor. The white version was insanely, and very unexpectedly, strong. Starrk was completely unprepared, and within seconds he was pinned immovably below the burning yellow retinas.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez flopped on to his bed with a sigh. Maybe he had been a bit unnecessarily cruel to the whiney idiot, but he wasn't a fucking agony aunt. All he'd wanted from Kurosaki was a good fuck, anyway. Right?<p>

"GRIMMJOW-SAMA!" yelled a girl, running into his room, "Aizen-dono needs to see you immediately, in the infirmary. The prisoner has gone on a rampage. Starrk-sama is seriously injured."

_Starrk? Injured by Ichigo?_

"Grimmjow!" cried Aizen as the bluenette raced into the room. His usual steely cool was in danger of being broken.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow gasped. Starrk was on a bed, with arrancars all around him. He was bleeding badly from several wounds. He was completely drenched in blood, "Fuck!"

"Grimmjow, you need to go _now. _A hollow counter-part of Ichigo Kurosaki has been released, and he seems to be greatly powerful. Ulquiorra has just left to support Gin in bringing it down. So, go. Now!"

_A hollow counter-part? Shit! Is this my fault?_

"Aizen-sama," Grimmjow turned at the door to stare back at his pacing master, "how did it happen?"

Aizen's ordinary amused look came back to him, and he smirked at Grimmjow.

"It seems," he started, raising his eyebrows at the bluenette, "that Ichi-chan experienced some great emotional pain, spiralled into depression, and his inner-hollow took that opportunity to escape. I wonder what caused that pain…"

* * *

><p>"What…? Get off me!" muttered Starrk, struggling against the creepy white boy's grip.<p>

"Yer pretty hot," commented the yellow-eyed boy casually, lowering himself to sit on Starrk's midriff.

The man sighed deeply. It was _definitely _too early for this.

"Look… Would you just let me up? I'm kind of tired."

The hollow laughed manically, throwing back his head. A long purple tongue waved disturbingly in the air. Starrk shivered. He could now see that not getting away from this thing was going to cause serious problems.

As though reading his thoughts, the white boy pushed Starrk's shoulders down, grinding them painfully into the ground. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered, and proceeded to drag his tongue slowly along Starrk's jaw.

"Fuck! What are you doing?" the brunette man cried, struggling under the strong body pinning him down, "Fucking horny kid. Get off of me."

The demonic Kurosaki narrowed his golden eyes. They sparkled with killing intent. He grinned at Starrk, almost daring him to say anything else. Starrk stayed silent, staring at the boy with interest, before mentally trying to call Lilynette to get this freak away from him. No luck.

"I'm Shirosaki," Ichigo's copy whispered in Starrk's ear, "and some would call me… A sadist."

Starrk's blood ran cold at the drawling, evil-sounding whisper, but had no time to think of an escape. Shirosaki, laughing, plunged a hand through his chest. Blood flew everywhere, covering both bodies. Wild eyes and a huge grin flashed in front of Starrk's eyes, and a crazed laugh echoed in his ears, almost sounding far away.

As the man fazed through sight and blind pain, he saw glimpses of Shirosaki – undressing both of them. He tried to move, or even just protest, but the wound made it impossible. He could hardly breathe, let alone escape.

The man was pulled harshly to his senses as he was flipped over. The room came sharply into focus as the pain seared through his body, and Starrk saw the hideous scene around him. Even though he was face-down on the floor, he could see the blood and gore that was everywhere. A hand pushed his head down, pushing him his own blood. It coated his face, and got in mouth, his eyes. But, alongside the pain he was feeling, a little blood was nothing. The laughter was still around him, screaming in his ears hauntingly. All Starrk had ever wanted was an easy, quiet death. He hadn't really cared when it had come along, but he hadn't wanted this.

Starrk hadn't made any more noise than gasps, even when there was a hand in his chest, but he yelled out as Shirosaki entered him. Through his gasping breaths, he cried out for help. Enough of being stoic, he was being raped by an insane demon.

"Lily! Lilynette!" the man called as loud as he could manage, "get _off_. Stop!"

It was useless. The pale creature continued to pump in and out of Starrk, grunting with pleasure, completely unfazed by the blood-covered man's noise. The size of his grin reached new heights as he raised his hand, readying himself for strike. Still thrusting himself into the brunette, his golden eyes scanned the lithe back of the man underneath him, wondering where to plunge his hand. After a long deliberation, he raised his other arm too, and simply began tearing chunks of Starrk's skin away from all over his body. The man, who had clearly lost all his pride, screamed, adrenaline giving him a final burst of energy to try and get away. However, the strength of the Number 1 Espada was nothing to Shirosaki's, even when fully awake and functional.

Shiro was immensely enjoying himself. He sensuously licked the blood away from the man's wounds, sticking his tongue deep into them. He was pounding into the man, who was so tight around him that he was simply dragging the moans out of Shiro. Unintentionally, Starrk was the best fuck Shiro had ever had. The man had finally gone silent. By the looks of things, he was dead. And that made Shirosaki _very _horny. He pumped into the limp man with incredible force and speed. With every thrust, Starrk was thrown away from Shiro, so that the boy had to hold him down to stop the body from flying across the room. Pretty soon, the snowy-haired boy came, screaming and laughing with manic excitement as he emptied himself in the man.

Then, he stood up. Naked, and covered in blood, he picked up Ichigo and left the room.

"It's okay, little one. I'll get you out of here, and I'll kill that fucking blue-haired bastard for you, too."

* * *

><p><em>So there you have it! Hope it wasn't too disgusting. Okay, I know, it was. Ah well, I just wanted to get the fact that Shiro is a crazy bastard out there! Please let me know what you think (even if it's just to beg me to never write a chapter like that again!). Some pointers on where you'd like the story to go next would be great as well. Let me know if you're rooting for Gin or Grimmjow to get Ichi!<em>

_I'll try and write the next chapter a bit more speedily. That is, if I still have anyone left reading this after I have revealed that i'm clearly a bit of a sick freak :P_


	10. Chapter 10: Massacre

_Whee! I'm quite excited by this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write XD Lots of blood and gore-y goodness. I hope you enjoy, anyhow._ -

Grimmjow dashed down Las Noches' white corridors, heading towards recently-subsided screams. The strong scent of tangy blood reached his nose several corridors away, forcing him to pick up his pace in blind worry for a small orange-haired teen.

He'd been thinking about that particular teen a lot. Even if he _was_ pathetic, and certainly annoying, he was definitely quite the little beauty. His slender, tanned form would be enough to interest Grimmjow even if it wasn't paired with those cute, cinnamon eyes. The whole ensemble was, frankly, perfect.

The blue-haired man turned the corner and slammed to a halt. There were bodies, Fraccion, littered everywhere. The gruesome sight disturbed even him, the God of Destruction, slightly. They were ripped apart completely, slaughtered mercilessly. Blood coated the walls, floor, and every corpse in the corridor. As Grimmjow stared at the mess, blood dripped onto his neck, making him jump slightly. Laughing at himself, he glanced up. Even the ceiling was covered in blood, somehow. Slowly, the man manoeuvred around the bodies, taking care not to step on any of the Arrancar, some of which he had known well. The trail of bodies continued along several corridors. Grimmjow was jogging along them carefully, scanning faces briefly to find any of his Fraccion.

A surprising pain whipped along the bluenette's leg. He looked down to see a familiar weapon, large crescent-shaped blade mangled and bloody. He swung round, looking to the floor.

"Nnoitra?"

"You almost ran past me, you fuckwit," growled the raven-haired man, "why the fuck were you looking at them? Not as hard as you pretend to be, eh?"

Blue eyes stared down at the red mess that was the 5th Espada. A large hole was missing from the lanky man's abdomen, and he was panting heavily. It was obvious that Nnoitra was only just conscious, but Grimmjow wasn't going to take him to the infirmary while Ichigo's life was in danger. He was especially worried about the stupid kid after seeing that his inner-hollow had wounded Nnoitra like this. If he wanted Ichigo dead, he was long gone.

"I know you've always admired my hollow hole's positioning, but that's taking it a little far, Nnoi," the bluenette nodded towards the gaping hole with amusement. A sarcastic grimace and a snarl was all he received in retaliation before blood began to seep through the piano-toothed mouth.

"For fuck's sake..." sighed Grimmjow bitterly, running fingers through teal locks in frustration, "I don't have fucking time for this."

He pulled the huge man over his back and began the sprint back to the infirmary. "You know, when I lost to Kurosaki you just tried to kill me, so you better be fucking grateful for this. And if you get blood in my hair, I'll kill _you_."

Torn bodies littered the corridors back towards the infirmary, and they hadn't been there the first time Grimmjow had passed through. He inwardly thanked Nnoitra for forcing him to turn back, because the rampaging hollow had clearly changed his direction.

"Grimmjow! What are you doing?" Aizen asked in surprise as the bluenette dashed in.

"This bastard got gored," he laughed, dropping Nnoitra on to the nearest bed, "I'll deal with that hollow now."

"Grimmjow, wait!" called Aizen as the man sprinted back out of the room, but Grimmjow continued to hurtle down the corridors.

A strange scent hung in the air, covered by the metallic smell of blood, but there all the same. Thanking his nose, Grimmjow followed the smell along corpse-filled corridors until he found Gin and Ulquiorra.

"Damn it," the bluenette growled, "I thought you were the hollow."

"We can' find 'im!" cried Gin in exasperation, "We've been runnin' aroun' for ages."

As the three men stood in deep thought, a loud yell came from nearby. With a grin, Grimmjow set off towards the noise, Gin and Ulquiorra right behind him.

"What… are you?" asked Ichigo incredulously, staring at a white copy of himself which stood before him. He was drenched in blood and, to Ichigo's discomfort, naked.

"Don' worry, Ichi-chan," replied the copy with a wink, "I'm Shiro. Yer inner hollow. I'm gon' look after ya."

Ichigo stared at Shiro as he paced the large white room.

"Um… What's with the blood?"

"Killed loadsa people," he said casually, now tracing his fingers across the walls, leaving bloody streaks behind.

The more vibrant twin sat watching Shiro painting the walls in disgust. He tried to get a sense of where he was within Las Noches so that he could bolt from this insane demon at the next possible chance.

"Uhh," Ichigo mumbled, edging slowly towards the door, "why?"

"Ichi," interrupted the white haired boy with an apologetic grin, "I 'ave a real bad sense of direction. D'ya know the way out?"

Ichigo stared at him incredulously before breaking into laughter. "Sorry," he chuckled, "I have a pretty bad sense of direction, too."

Before he'd managed to stop laughing, Ichigo was swept off his feet and hung over Shiro's shoulder.

"Nothin' fer it, then. We'll have'ta try goin' tha other way!"

Shiro dashed along the corpse-filled corridors, mindlessly stamping all over the bodies as he ran. Ichigo stared in horror, unable to do anything but hang over the hollow's back staring at what was left of Las Noches' inhabitants.

"What… the hell did you do, Shiro?" he whispered, amber eyes wide as the terrifying scenes of massacre flashed by.

"Ya ain't seen nothin' yet, Ichi-chan! That blue-header fucker better hope he dun't run inta us."

Ichigo silently processed Shiro's words, images of cyan eyes and devilish grin swimming in his mind.

"Speak o' tha devil," growled Shiro quietly, grinding to a halt. A manic grin spread across his face as he lowered Ichigo to the floor, careful to not drop him on a bloody pulp that used to be a body.

"Found you," a similar grin spread across the bluenette's face as he dropped into an attack stance. His movements were slinky and fast, almost feline.

Ichigo reached towards his white twin as he readied himself to leap forward, "Shiro, no!"

His hand was knocked aside, and the two men pounced at each other, snarling as they did. Shiro landed the first hit, planting a large scratch along Grimmjow's forehead, and blood poured down into the bluenette's eye. The disorientation gave the pale boy an opening, and a hand plunged for his neck.

"NO! GRIMMJOW!" screamed Ichigo, scrambling to his feet and running towards the two. He leapt on to Shiro's back, clutching tightly on to his white copy. The hollow struggled against him, peeling him away with relative ease.

The orangette noticed Gin and Ulquiorra stood at the other end of the corridor, watching with interest. "HELP HIM!" he yelled, hoarse and paniced, "please."

Gin sighed with sadness. He had lost to the blue brute. For a moment, he considered grabbing Ulquiorra and leaving Grimmjow to die, but one look at Ichigo's terrified eyes and he knew he'd never recover. With resignation, he drew his Zanpakutó, glancing again to the cinnamon eyes he so adored. Nodding at Ulquiorra, the pair leapt between Shiro and his target, giving the bluenette time to recover.

Wiping the blood furiously from his eyes, Grimmjow let out a deathly growl at his saviours, "This is _my _fight."

Drawing his Zanpakutó with incredible speed, a deep cut was planted in Shiro's shoulder.

"Bastard!" gasped the hollow, clutching at the wound, "I wasn' fucken ready."

"Ready now?" asked Grimmjow with a cocky grin, slashing across his undefended stomach.

Shiro stumbled backwards, blood dripping down on to the floor around him. "Yer just a weak coward, Grimmjow. Ya can' only touch me when I'm no' ready fer it."

"Shut up."

Two matching grins came back out, and blood began to fly. Both Grimmjow and Shiro were being slowly torn apart by the other.

"No! Stop it, please. Shiro!" the orangette stood nearby, ignored and forgotten, calling helplessly. Without Zangetsu, there was nothing he could do to stop these two from killing each other. Cuts got deeper, and both men were visibly slowing down and finding it hard to keep moving. Ichigo approached, desperately shouting at them to stop. Cinnamon eyes followed the swing a Zanpakutó, and the plunge of a hand, each bypassing the other's defences. Shiro and Grimmjow were both going to die.

Without thinking, the orangette threw himself forward, between the two men. A pale arm plunged though his chest, and his stomach was slashed open, warm blood spilling down over him. If Grimmjow hadn't tried to stop his sword at the last second, the orangette would have been completely cut in half. Distantly, Ichigo heard two simultaneous yells, before the hand and sword were both painfully removed. For a moment, the world was drawn back into sharpness and cinnamon eyes met cyan. Then, darkness.

- _Woaaaah. Cliffhangers FTW! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to give me a review to show your love, kay? ;D (or your hate... T.T) Adios, lovelies x _


	11. Chapter 11: I Know

_Hello again, my friends! It's been a long time since I've haunted this part of the net. I've been an extremely busy young girl, so please excuse me for the **very** slow posting. The occasional reviews of encouragement have fired me up, and I am going to try and keep the posts coming a little more regularly, even if there aren't many people left to read :S_

_If you're still interested in the fic, thank you _very _much. You don't know how much every little review saying you liked it means to me :)_

_Lots of love to aaaaaall you beautiful people._

* * *

><p>"Ichi-chan!" Gin swept forward, scooping the blood-soaked boy into his arms. Grimmjow and Shiro stood, staring speechlessly at the limp orangette as he was lifted away in elegant arms. Without a second look, Gin and Ulquiorra were gone, leaving the two blood-covered men in the corridor.<p>

After a moment of stunned silence, both came back to their senses. The fight lay forgotten, twin looks of panic in their eyes as they hurtled after Ichigo's scent.

* * *

><p>All the Espada were gathered in the infirmary when Gin appeared, stained red, clutching Ichigo's dying form.<p>

"Gin!" Aizen exclaimed, staring at his subordinate curiously. "What happened to Ichi-chan?"

Ignoring the man's words, the silver haired man gently lay Ichigo on the nearest bed, calling for Szayel with an uncharacteristic urgency in his voice. His face lay unguarded, sky blue eyes wide and smile non-existent.

As the pink haired Espada set to work on the orangette, Grimmjow and Shiro burst into the infirmary together, startling all inside.

Aizen raised a single eyebrow at the blue haired man, looking pointedly at his new 'friend', but raising a long finger to keep the other rippling Espada at bay. "He seems quite safe at the moment. Look at the poor thing, just as worried about Ichi-chan as we are. Grimmjow, would you explain?"

Shiro raced across the room without listening to a word Aizen was saying, much to the man's annoyance. Grimmjow kept his ground, watching Ichigo from afar, but also completely ignored his superior. Narrowing his eyes at the blue haired male, who was staring at the pale orangette with worry, Aizen called quietly to Tousen.

"Punish him," he smiled softly at the blind man, who unquestioningly strode towards Grimmjow, drawing his Zanpakutó as he went.

Distracted by Ichigo's condition, Grimmjow only noticed Tousen's approach at the last second. Instinctively, his hand went for his weapon, ready to defend himself against the man. Faster than anticipated, Tousen darted towards the blue haired man.

The following scream of pain and anger was enough to rouse Ichigo, who was slowly recovering through Szayel's work.

Blurry cinnamon eyes desperately searched the area for the man whom he knew the scream belonged to, paying no attention to his own injuries. His sight eventually focused on blue hair, and travelled down to see fingers clutching at the bloody stump of a shoulder. Grimmjow had fallen to his knees, head bent slightly and creating a pool of blood around himself.

Ichigo, unable to move his body, watched in horror as the man, already heavily injured from his fight with Shiro, slowly wavered, before crashing to the floor. He tried to shout out to the blue haired man, but the effort just sent disorientating waves of pain through him with no vocal results.

Ichigo began to panic at the lack of reaction to Grimm's collapse; no one moving to help him, Gin was the only one who even spared him a concerned look.

The orangette struggled inwardly, desperately willing his mind to push through the hazy pain that was clouding his movement. Finally, Szayel's hands still moving quickly around Ichigo's body, the boy found himself able to move his limbs again. Without a second though, he lurched up - only, his problem had become more than mental now. Looking down, Ichigo stared aghast at the bindings he hadn't even noticed being secured around his body.

Angry eyes searched for an explanation, seeing Aizen standing behind Gin with a taunting smile on his lips, and then finding Gin's sky blue eyes looking back apologetically. Sparing a few seconds to give those incredible eyes a hateful glare, Ichigo tore his head back to Grimmjow, lying still in an increasingly large pool of his own blood.

Suddenly, alarm raced through him, "Where's Shiro?" he demanded of no one in particular.

A moment passed, and then a sheepish voice said, "Here, Ichi."

The more vibrant counter-part looked around with a groan. Shiro was on the other side of the room, tied up securely, wrists attached to ankles.

"Tch. So much for saving me."

The pale twin gave an apologetic grin and as much of a shrug as he could manage from his bindings.

The orangette had a brief mental battle before relenting against his pride and looking to Gin for help. "Gin, please. If you won't help Grimmjow then help _me_," he motioned at his bindings, fixing Gin with a puppy-dog stare and pouting lips. Inwardly, he punched himself repeatedly.

Ichigo saw Gin waver slightly, biting his lip as he gazed at the strapped-down boy. Just as it looked as though he would relent, the silver-haired man shook his head slowly, "Sorry, Ichi-chan, it's outta my han's."

Aizen gave a small, yet commanding, chuckle from behind his subordinate, "Thank you, Gin."

The powerful man stepped forward, smiling calmly at Ichigo and opening his arms slightly, as though to embrace him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," there was underlying malice in every quiet word, "I have allowed you to run free and showed you nothing but kindness at Las Noches. However, to achieve my goal I needed some… leverage,"

The man paused, a seductive smile pointed in the boy's direction, motioning at the clearly half-dead Grimmjow and the bound Shiro,

"And that's exactly what I have, now. So, will you side with us?"

Ichigo gaped at the man. "No," he said simply.

Another chuckle passed through Aizen's lips. "Must I make it more obvious, Kurosaki? I will kill Grimmjow, and this twin hollow of yours."

Ichigo continued to stare at the arrogant face, brow furrowed. There was no way he would join Aizen and the Espada, but he also couldn't let Grimmjow die. And despite the small incident of being gored by him, Ichigo was growing fond of his pale copy.

"Better hurry, Ichigo, Grimmjow isn't looking too well," Aizen said teasingly, with a mocking smile.

"What does joining you… entail," Ichigo said in barely a whisper, hating himself for his weakness.

"Oh, just a little murder,"  
>"No."<p>

"I see. Well then, Tousen, remove Grimmjow's body. Just throw him from the walls, he'll die shortly in the desert."

Ichigo clenched his jaw, panic welling inside him as the blind man crossed to where Grimmjow was lying, soaked in blood.

"Okay!" he slammed his head back against his bed, grinding his teeth, "okay."

"Good choice," smiled Aizen serenely, "Szayel, save Grimmjow. And reconnect his arm."

The man swept from the room, Tousen and Gin following after him.

"Gin!" called Ichigo without thinking.

The fox-like man turned, his usual smile back in place, "Ichi-chan?"

The orangette paused for a moment, deliberating, before saying quietly, "Will you stay?"

Gin looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled again. He turned to Aizen, who chuckled slightly, "you may stay, Gin."

The silver haired man swept back to Ichigo's side, where they watched Szayel working furiously on fixing Grimmjow. Both men were now soaked in the bluenette's blood.

Nnoitra and Starrk still lay in other infirmary beds, not fully healed yet due to Szayel's new charges. Ichigo felt a wave of regret for all the other men in the infirmary – they had all been injured due to his inability to control his feelings.

"Ichi-chan," Gin said urgently, grasping his hand, "I'm sorry. There was nothin' I cou' do, I… I'm sorry."

Gin sighed deeply as Ichigo just nodded a little, barely acknowledging his words as he anxiously watched Grimmjow.

"He 'preciates it," Shiro smiled at the silver haired man, body contorted strangely in his bindings. Gin slowly moved over to the colourless half of the pair, and loosened the ties slightly, "Sorry ta you, too."

"Na," Shiro shook his head, "ya don't need to 'pologise to eitha of us. Ya did nuthin' wrong."

"But I didn' intervene."

"Wha's the use of you tryin'a help an getting' killed? We're all alrigh', aren' we."

"Aizen will kill ya."

"I know."

Gin widened his eyes at Shiro's response. The gold eyes stared back unwaveringly, displaying defiance, and a little sadness.

"I'll miss Ichi," he said casually, looking across at the orangette, "bu' I recon he's alrigh' withou' me."

"He can look after 'imself."

"Not 'motionally."

"I'll look after 'im."

"Yer in love with him?"

"Completely."

"He loves Grimmjow."

"I know."

Shiro narrowed his eyes at the fox-like man, sizing him up. After a moment, he grinned widely, "I wish he'd choose ya. I like ya."

The two men stood silently, observing the boy of their affections, who was sweaty and pale and still staring resolutely at Grimmjow. A groan escaped the man in question, and Ichigo's hands clutched at the air beside him, before he looked alarmed and called, "Gin?"

With a sad smile, Gin bowed his head to Shiro and swept back to his beloved's side.


End file.
